YuGiOh Meme!
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Here is my meme contribution! Warning: OCs are used and probably not very good ones either. Apologies if that puts you off.


**Fanfiction meme.**

Okay! It's MY turn!

Who's your favourite character(s)?

**Too easy! It's Ryou and Bakura of course? And also Marik and Malik.**

What would happen if you and these/this character(s) met?

"Hey Bakura, check it out!" Marik pointed at something and caused his yami, Malik, to stop too.

"What is it?" Bakura huffed in annoyance.

"That girl is staring at ALL of us!"

"Yeah you're right! She's turning her head to look at us all in turn! Weird..." Ryou replied, looking up from the poem he'd been reading.

"Oh, here she comes!" Malik said bluntly, watching the girl make her way coyly across to them.

"Hi. I'm your biggest fan!" squealed the girl and flung herself on each of them in turn.

"Oh god, it BUUURRRNNSS!!" screamed Bakura as Malik took pictures.

Throw your favourite characters into one of your favourite fandoms-how would they react?

"What happened to my hair?!" screeched Marik, looking down at his now blue locks.

"I quite like mine. I thought about dying it red last week." stated Malik, glancing down at his smaller hikari, who was quivering in shock.

Ryou was not impressed either. "Why the devil is my hair pink?!" (Lol)

"Mine's black and red for some reason. Maybe it reflects the inner depths of my soul..." Bakura muttered mysteriously.

Meanwhile the Sonic group were staring at this unusual sight.

"Where the hell did THEY come from?" Sonic demanded, poking Shadow.

"Who knows." Shadow replied as Knuckles strolled up to them.

"Hey there, nice hair!" he called to Marik.

After Marik had beaten him up with the Millennium Rod and a few rocks, Knuckles never went near blonde people again. He somehow realised Marik was blonde when he started shouting, "I'M BLONDE!" down his ears.

Fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog of course!

Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh lurvbirds?

**Definitely RyouxSerenity and BakuraxRebecca (OC of mine).**

How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?

They were all on an outing to the country, enjoying a picnic that Rebecca had made.

"This is pretty good." Malik took another bite out of her homemade oniguris.

Bakura watched as the pretty girl smiled. "Thank you Malik-kun!"

This was it! "Um, Rebecca, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course Bakura-chan!" Rebecca beamed happily and walked with him a few feet away from the rest of the group.

"Rebecca...I...um...Okay. Thing is...I really...like you."

"Well I like you too!" Rebecca cried and Bakura sweat-dropped.

"Not a friendship thing. I mean...I LOVE you."

He waited nervously for her reaction.

Rebecca blushed. "I...love you too Bakura-chan." She admitted and pecked him on the cheek. Bakura flamed scarlet, which showed up like a tomato would in a field of cotton wool.

They walked back hand in hand.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." stated Jounichi.

"Bakura in love...this'll be fun." The Pharaoh smirked at all the pranks he could play on him.

Ryou meanwhile had gone on a date with Serenity, who was overjoyed when he produced flowers and asked her shyly if she'd be his girlfriend. Serenity immediately accepted and the two of them had wandered around in a happy bliss.

What would their first date be like?

Rebecca looked up at him with pleading green eyes. "Plleeaaassee, Bakura-chan? I understand if you say no but..."

She looked down and away and Bakura cursed himself silently for not being able to resist those big, melting green eyes.

"Alright, we'll go to this "Discovery Cove" place."

Rebecca immediately beamed and pulled him along. "Oh you will love it Bakura-chan! Swimming with dolphins is a life-changing experience!"

They stopped off at the cafe first to have their lunch and Bakura mused over her words. He paid for both of them and gave her the rose out of the vase.

Then they hurried to "Discovery Cove" in a taxi (well, the driver drove like a lunatic and Bakura had contemplated killing him) and they dressed in the swimsuits. Bakura fell for Rebecca all over again when he saw her in it. She giggled and posed for his gaping eyes.

But the best part for him was seeing her so incredibly happy when she swum gracefully in the cool water with the amazing creatures. He thought they were cool too and had particularly liked the male.

He watched her sleep that night and cuddled the innocent girl close.

Ryou and Serenity stood undecided outside the shop window, seeing their reflections on the glass.

"Should we Ryou?" Serenity asked the white haired boy.

It was his job to act like the man in this situation!

"Y-yes." Ryou said suddenly and firmly took her inside the jeweller's. It was time to buy her the first "I love you" gift.

They emerged five minutes later with Serenity gushing all over him and staring down at the beautiful silver necklace in her hand.

Ryou stared straight ahead, muttering, "HOW much?!"

Dress your favourite couple as each other.

**With Rebecca's outfit, he's worn it before in "Essence of a Good Time". It made me laugh imagining the uniform for Bakura and Ryou!**

Bakura stared down at the pink jumper and little grey mini-skirt in embarrassment. "This feels SO wrong."

Rebecca twirled in his striped black and white undershirt with a crimson shirt over it. She was also wearing black jeans. "I like it!"

Ryou refused to come out of his dressing room, he was that unhappy and Serenity smiled down at her blue and white attire. "It's not too bad!"

Malik snapped a photo of them all and ran away laughing about all the black-mail he could use on Bakura.

Someone stole your favourite character's favourite trading card!

Bakura and Malik approached the poor sap slowly with baseball bats raised firmly over their heads, a maniacal gleam in their eyes. "Give it back and we may NOT beat the living skin out of you."

Ryou and Marik pleaded with their yamis to come away and just call the police instead.

"A-alright! Here!!" screamed the lad and threw the cards at their feet. Bakura and Malik picked them up and dusted them off. They glanced at each other and proceeded to chase the guy down the street, yelling curses.

"I wonder what they'll do to Yami once they find out he nicked their Change of Heart and Vengeful Fog Spirit cards?" Marik mused and the two hikaris looked at each other and grimaced.

Prince Atem and Bakura met as children?

**Aww. It'd be so cute!**

"Who are you?" the tanned white haired boy asked in curiosity, pointing at the headband on Atem's head.

The boy drew himself up proudly. "I'm the next king of Egypt, Prince Atem!"

"No way!" the boy's purple eyes widened in a mixture of admiration and fear.

"Uh huh! And everyone has to do as I say!"Atem noticed the look of apprehension on the boy's face and stuttered, "E-except you! You're nice! What's YOUR name?"

"Bakura..." the boy stated in a small voice and smiled shyly. "Wanna play?"

"Sure!" Atem cheered and the two small boys shot off to make dirt soldiers.

Your favourite Dark and Light duos went to the grocery store.

"Cheetos?"

"No."

Pause.

"...Cherry bombs?"

"No."

Another pause.

"Cola bottles?"

"NO."

Bakura faced his hikari with a pitiful whine of "Whhhy?"

Ryou glared at him. "Because I can't afford to buy all that stuff. It's not good for you to have junk anyway."

Marik tutted and threw a random box of cereals in his cart while Malik walked quietly alongside him, reading his daily dose of "Macbeth".

"There's a lot of blood in this story, hikari."

"I know."

"Why can't you be good like Malik?!" Ryou cried in exasperation as he said no to Bakura for the twentieth time.

"...Well, if you can't afford it, steal it instead!" Bakura answered cheerfully and Ryou face-palmed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Marik bought Malik a strawberry lollipop because he'd been good. And after all, he DID like licking things.

"...Steal THAT!"

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!"

**(Heehee! Tribute to Bakura's Guardian Angel's meme there!)**

Jounichi took over Kaiba Corp.

**I almost didn't do this one.**

Kaiba strolled into his office after his week's holiday, in a good mood. Hawaii had been great.

THEN he saw the mess. It was like a bomb had gone off.

"JOOOUUUNNNIIIICHHHHIIII!!!" he roared. There was no answer and Kaiba growled. When he got his hands on him...

He spotted the note.

"Dear Kaiba.

I don't give a dog's ass about this load of work. So I fired a load of people, then myself. Makes things easier for you right?

Love Jou."

"Oh my...I'm going to have a heart attack." Kaiba then passed out.

Your favourite characters playing DDR- are they Champ or Chump?

**This will be fun!**

Ryou lay sprawled on the carpet, panting like he'd been dragged through a hedge by a mad bull.

"Is...it...over?"

"I do not know what you are on about! This is too easy!" Malik danced like an expert lunatic, grinning quite happily. His score was insanely high.

Bakura went over to him. "I changed the difficulty level of his when he went to the bathroom."

Malik gave a childish laugh of glee. "I challenge YOU to do it in his place!"

Bakura shoved his hikari out of the way and stepped quickly onto the mat. "You're on!"

A few seconds was all it took for everyone present to realise that the thief wasn't very good at this game.

"Ra damn it, how do you DO that?!" Bakura shrieked as he struggled to keep up and watched the already high score fly higher on Malik's screen.

"Just means I am better!" Malik sang and Marik snapped it all on video.

"Just wait until this gets out on YouTube..." he grinned.

Random Ipod Shuffle Drabble.

**Isn't going to be that long. Also inspired by the beautiful anime, Kaleido Star.**

Song: Wild Dance by Ruslana.

Lights flicked on all around the stadium. This was it. This was what the acts had been working on for months.

A lot of trapeze bars came down from the ceiling and they started to swing.

Bakura followed his girlfriend Rebecca's path with ease and grace, while Marik and Malik unfurled on red ribbons.

Rebecca's golden costume sparkled and twirled with her body as she leapt from bar to bar, acting like the princess she was supposed to be.

Bakura's deep purple costume fitted his lean body exactly and he moved in time with her, acting just like the suave prince who she'd fallen in love with.

Her brother Alan and Bakura's hikari Ryou were their friends, supporting them as their background dancers, white and silver costumes sparkling in the brightness. Serenity, Todd, TinTin, Yami and Yuugi jumped up and down on the trampolines below, acting as the guests of the ball, tuxedos and dresses looking good on them all.

Fermat was the technician.

And the performance went incredibly well, being that it was a rendition of the famous Cinderella.

Everyone cheered wildly and clapped at the end as all the performers bowed low, panting and Bakura and Rebecca held each other in their arms, the finishing position they'd rehearsed.

They held it beautifully, with love and adoration for each other in their eyes.

**Taa daa! And now I tag Triple Melody, Willowsnake and Dreamer Of A Thousand Memories! Review this and go for it!**


End file.
